Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to wireless communication systems, and more particularly to service discovery from wireless nodes before device discovery and connection establishment between wireless nodes.
Background
Wireless networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast and other like wireless communication services. These wireless networks may be multiple-access networks capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available network resources. In a wireless local area network (WLAN) an access point supports communication for a number of wireless stations within the wireless network. In an ad-hoc mode, the wireless stations communicate in a peer-to peer (P2P) manner without an access point. Similarly, a peer-to-peer network allows the peer nodes to directly communicate with one another. In a peer-to-peer network, peer-to-peer nodes within range of one another discover and communicate directly without an access point.
In implementations of wireless networks, nodes of the wireless networks discover each other and establish a connection before performing service discovery, which is referred to as the “connection prerequisite for service discovery.” Service discovery may include information regarding any service related applications or data available from a wireless peer node. This connection prerequisite for service discovery introduces latency. In addition, the connection prerequisite for discovery of service related information consumes additional power.